thebloodcrowstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Washburn
Tommy Washburn is a main character of the season S.S. Utopia. He is a patient of Dr. Harold Weissman, and the owner of one of the recording devices. Early Life Tommy was born to a very well-off family. His father was a big deal in the banking industry, and his mother was a stay-at-home mom. He went to private schools, and made good grades naturally in all subjects except maths. This caused him to focus harder on maths in order to follow in his father's footsteps. He married his childhood sweetheart, Mary, on her parent's estate. S.S. Utopia The initial ad in the paper for the S.S. Utopia caught Tommy's eye. His friends Roger and Muriel has obtained their tickets, and Tommy didn't want to be left behind. He had amassed a sizable fortune, and thought the cruise line trip could help bring him and Mary closer together again. Once on the boat, he was approach by Dr. Weissman to join his study. Tommy felt it was a great way to leave his mark on the world to record his experiences. His attempts to get closer to Mary were fruitless, and eventually his insecurities were exploited by Malseph The Ancient, resulting in his death. Relationships Tommy met Mary during their school days. They attended the same private school, and took their mathematics classes together. Tommy, not being great at maths, requested for Mary to tutor him. After a few tutoring sessions, he asked her to a movie, and they began dating. They married shortly after graduation, and had no children immediately, as Mary told Tommy she wasn't ready for them yet. Due to the long hours Tommy worked at the bank, he felt that he and Mary had begun to drift apart. He had hoped being on the S.S. Utopia together, without the distractions of work, would provide them the opportunity to be close again. Though Tommy loved Mary, his inability to listen to her remained a constant strain on their relationship. Death Tommy's inability to listen to Mary began to put a strain on their relationship, as well as on his emotions. Malseph The Ancient targeted this aspect of Tommy, and began to manipulate his feelings. Malseph created a bigger rift between the couple, which cause Tommy to feel alone, and like he had failed his wife. The intensity of his sorrow caused Malseph to be able to manifest in front of him. Malseph hung Tommy by his blue tie to leavea scene for Mary, but his true cause of death was his heart, with no sign of injury, being ripped from his chest by Malseph. His body was found by Mary. Appearances Season 1 - S.S. Utopia * Episode 1 - A Simple Thesis * Episode 2 - Sweet Oleanders * Episode 3 - Big Name For A Little Guy * Episode 4 - Too Real * Episode 5 - Return To Your Cabins * Episode 6 - Unlike Yourself * Episode 7 - I'll Be Gentle * Episode 8 - A Good Kid * Episode 9 - The Blue Tie Bonus Episodes * New Year's Day * Mother's Day Trivia # Tommy's last name "Washburn" comes from writer Ellie Collins' love of the song "D.W. Washburn" by The Monkees # The blue tie that Malseph hangs Tommy by is the blue tie he was looking for in Episode 1